2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz
2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz is the 3rd Mirror Fighter in Lawl Nova, who was revealed in Mirror Fighters Vol. 1 (Team Bipper). Playstyle Origin "Doofenshmirtz from the 2nd Dimension comes from a timeline where he was able to take over the Tri-State-Area. So despite his identical stats, his moveset is more offensive-based and straight to the point than the original Doof (with even some nods to his rival Perry)." Entrance Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Your Leader 2D Doofenshmirtz falls down from a blimp then lands on the battlefield, it's like the original Doof's entrance but with aesthetic changes and without the jingle. Origin In the "Across the 2nd Dimension" movie, when the main characters go to the 2nd Dimension, they spot a blimp that looks like Doofenshmirtz and has a message saying "Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Your Leader". Specials Neutral B - Trap Bubble 2D Doof shoots a bubble from his gun. Unlike Doof's, when you trap someone with this bubble, they become immobile and you have to input a direction to throw them away (upwards, backwards and forward, no downwards nor pummel). You are immobile during your process too, meaning opponents can hit you during the grab. Like with normal grabs, opponents can mash out of it to get freed. Move Origin This move has no inspiration taken from the show or the "Across the 2nd Dimension" movie, and it is simply an altered version of Doof's Pure Evil Bubble. Side B - Lair Chair 2D Doof rides on his chair. Hold B to set a path marked with a rail, and then release so Doof goes through that path on his chair. While holding, you can slightly alter the direction up and down. Press B again to fall from the chair to deal extra damage. Doing this makes the chair go on its own, which also causes damage (but not too much). Move Origin Early into the movie, when regular Doofenshmirtz goes to visit 2nd Dimension Doof to his lair, he goes there by sitting on a chair with a rail that takes him to his office (before going through a small Doofenshmirtz-themed theme park ride). Up B - General Platyborg 2D Doof places Platyborg next to him, who will burst out smoke as you hold down B. Release the button and you'll boost in the direction you choose, similar to that of Perry. You can even go in 2 in the same flight. After you're done with the flight, Platyborg will go on his own, flying upwards with a spinning mace on his hand, dealing damage. Pressing down releases him prematurely. Move Origin In "Across the 2nd Dimension", we see that 2nd Dimension Doof actually managed to defeat the Perry the Platypus from that Dimension, who then was robotized and turned into Platyborg, the general of 2nd Dimension Doof's army. In the action scenes involving him we get to see both parts of this move in action, with his rocket pack being used to fly, and his spinning mace being one of his many weapons. Down B - Rocket Cannon 2D Doof shoots a rocket downwards out of an arm cannon. It is very powerful and short-ranged, unless you use it on ledges or in the air, as the missile will be shot downwards and will get more distance. Move Origin This move does not actually come from "Across the 2nd Dimension", but instead comes from "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension". In this sequel episode, it is revealed that Charlene Doofenshmirtz (Heinz's Ex-Wife) is not only still with Doof but she is also evil and the one in charge of turning all the Secret Agents into cyborgs in the first place. During one of the later scenes of the episode, she uses an arm cannon to destroy the ant robot that the Resistance was using to climb up her building. Final Smash - A Trick Up My Sleeve 2D Doof jumps out of the stage, and comes back riding on a robot version of himself, the robot swings it's arm downwards and stays in place for a second, then performs a massive punch. The first punch will bury opponents, while the second will launch them away. After the massive punch, the robot will stay in place as a platform before it disappears. Move Origin At the end of the movie, 2nd Dimension Doof reveals one final trick up his sleeve: A giant robot that he pilots on the robot's sleeve. He uses this robot to try to punch Phineas, Ferb and Perry, but is stopped by regular Doofenshmirtz before he could do that. KO Sounds Same as Doofenshmirtz. Taunts *Up Taunt: "I spy with my one little eye!" *Side Taunt: *takes out his sock puppet* "Fix the machine!" *Down Taunt: *looks at his watch* Victory Poses/Lose Pose *Option 1: "You lose, I win." *Option 2: "Send them to their doom!" *Option 3: "Backstory, resolving!" *Lose: *trapped* Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - * Dash attack - * Forward tilt - 2D Doof swings a mop forwards. * Up tilt - Pokes upwards. * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - * Up smash - * Down smash - Other * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - * Back aerial - * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Grabs and throws * Grab - * Pummel - * Forward throw - * Back throw - * Up throw - * Down throw - Extras Animal Prehistoric Lizard - Only walks for movement. You can use opponents as climbable walls. Art "The Art-Inator": A blueprint of Doofenshmirtz' Bum-Bum-Inator. Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:10's Category:Lawl Nova Category:Celebrities Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villain Category:German Category:Mirror Clone Category:Adults Category:Playable Character Category:The Satisfaction Era Category:Bait-and-Punish